One aim in the development of semiconductor components such as power semiconductor components lies in an improvement of a tradeoff between a high voltage blocking capability and a low on-state resistance combined with low switching losses.
For alternating current voltage applications semiconductor components having bidirectional voltage blocking capabilities are desirable for replacing mechanical relays and for allowing synchronous rectification.
A semiconductor component with an improved trade-off between the voltage blocking capability and the on-state resistance combined with low switching losses is desirable.